1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an illumination control apparatus adapted to a hand tool, and more particularly, the illumination control apparatus having a modulized structure and being convenient in both assembling and operating so as to provide additional manageability for use of the hand tool.
2. Description of Related Art
It is usually that a user of a hand tool has to reach out his hand holding the hand tool into interior of machines or assemblies, where is inaccessible to external illumination. In such occasion, the user usually has to hold a movable light-emitting element with his the other hand. As a result, he can only use one hand to alternately operate the hand tool and arrange components to be driven by the hand tool. Besides, when the hand tool has to be operated in a confined space where the light-emitting element may not accommodate therein simultaneously, illumination in operation of the hand tool encounters additional challenges.
In view of the limitations of the conventional approach regarding illumination in operation of hand tools, it is desired to integrate an illumination control apparatus with a hand tool. Moreover, to optimize an assembly of a light emitting element and a hand tool, there is a need for a modulized illumination control apparatus that is easy to manufacture and adaptive to various hand tools.